Catalyst
by FallenRose14
Summary: Ichigo Kurasaki, a famous actor, ends up meeting the university student Rukia Kuchiki after a day at a local carnival. Rukia accidentally interferes with a shot thinking an incident was taking pace. The producer, Yoruichi Shihoin, wants Rukia to be in her movie. Rukia loses her chappy bag and Ichigo uses her baggage to return it to her. Will she be in the movie with Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Bleach.

* * *

As I walk down the streets of years I see many different doors, inside these doors are futures. Different paths that lead me to a new outcome, a new adventure, and a new disaster. Around these doors are thousands of flowers. There are many different colors and sizes of flowers. Some have big petals with many colors and some are dull with gorgeous leaves. Every now and then a flower will catch my eye and I'll stop and look at it. There always different with their own unique special quality. I'll slowly reach out to this flower, but they always wilt before I touch them. It makes me really sad, it makes me feel like the flower, all the flowers, don't want to be with me. I'll sit there for a while, crouching over it. If I truly loved this flower I would cry for it, wishing it would come back, but eventually I stand up and walk away, glancing back occasionally. I continue down the streets of years, opening new doors and discovering new flowers and ones I've seen before. Sometimes it feels as if I'm wilting, but I know I can't be, I'm water, I'm rain, I'm the clouds, I can't possibly wilt. I continue this cycle, flower after flower, tear after tear, year after year. I'm stumbling down the road, taking big steps here and there and stopping completely in others. I feel as if I've done this for so long, but...

"-But nothing!" yelled a formerly warm voice. " It's over Rukia! We're through!" I plopped down on the bench I was occupying with my boyfriend a while ago. Now I'm sitting here alone, without any proof he was here at all, aside from my mind that is. I read through the messages we were looking at a while ago. I sighed coming to the last message in the inbox. It read:" I love you Uryuu!" with a smiley face and a heart. 'I'm such an idiot!' I thought to myself. It just wasn't fair. He didn't even give me a chance to explain anything!

Earlier that day I had messaged my friend Uryuu about a girl he had a crush on, but was too shy to ask her out. He wanted some advice on how to ask her, and of course I sent him my suggestions right away. He wanted to test out what he was going to say and make sure it was the right wording. I willingly offered to play the girl in messaging so he could have a reference to look back on. I suggested that we clear out the inbox to pretend it was the 'real deal' as if he was just texting out of the blue. We went through the process several times to get it right, starting from scratch each time. He had called to thank me after he felt confident that he had the right words to ask the girl out. I was so proud of him because he was finally going after the girl he liked. I wanted to celebrate his newly found confidence, so i called my boyfriend to meet up with me at the carnival being held on the other side of the city. When he arrived he had asked why I was so cheerful. I couldn't possibly tell him though, I mean, what if Uryuu backed down, or didn't want me to expose that he had a secret crush? I would never speak of someone else's love life, that would just be plain wrong. My boyfriend had simply decided to brush it off and enjoy the time we had while I was in my brilliant mood. We had previously gotten cotton candy and were currently occupying a bench on the outskirts of the carnival. We had agreed to put on some music so I handed him my phone to choose a song he wanted. Halfway through the second song I saw his facial expression change, and half a minute later as he ignored my worried questions, he blew up on me. How I was cheating on him and how I was happy because I had two guys at my 'disposal'. I swear, there has to be something wrong with me. This has happened to me so many times! I trip and land on another guy and we accidentally brush lips, I get dumped of course. I get my phone stolen by the love struck Chickie's and we break up. Time and time again something happens, breaking me and a guy up. Am I hazardous or something? Do I really look like a liar? Can I really not be trusted? Ugh..I guess so..

This is my love life. Most people always say stuff like, 'love isn't easy', 'there's always a few bumps in the road', you have to climb the mountain to get to the top'. Heh, Yea well, for me, if i _walk_ toward the mountain it **runs **away ..._ screaming_ . I can understand someone not liking me because of how clumsy I am, and then there's all the people who shove me around just because im short. Everyone at the university calls me a kid, aside from a select few. I mean come on! I'm twenty-two for heaven's sake! You would think that people would be more mature than that, but of course their not.

I pulled my knees up to my chest. This really sucks. Not only did I lose my boyfriend, but now the celebration is ruined! Running a hand through my short raven like hair, I stood up and trudged through the unpleasant noisy rush of the carnival. I tossed the remains of my cotton candy in a garbage bin somewhere along the way. Twisting imbetween the people and the game stands I finally reached the parking lot. Walking around the multiple RV's on the curb I paused by the street. Noticing a car speeding up on my right I decided it was safer just to let it pass.I spotted an orange haired man. He was crossing in front of that car! I have to stop him!

"Hey man!" I yelled. "Sir look out!"

-POV change

I turned around to see a short, petite woman running towards me. What did she think she was doing!?

"Stop you'll get-oomph!" I breathed out flying in the air and crashing hard into the concrete. I recovered quickly looking instantly towards the woman sprawled out on the ground. "Stop! Stop the car!", I yelled, but it was no use. The pale woman shielded herself right as I looked away squeezing my eyes shut and throwing my hands over my ears to shut out the high pitch screaming. New sets of voices were seeping into my mind as I uncovered my ears and chanced a glance back towards the scene. Five or six people were reaching under the car dragging a body out from underneath it. Thankfully I couldn't see any sign of blood. The small body that had been dragged out from under the car was now being cradled by my manager seeming fully intact. I stood up rushing over to the small figure. Not bothering to voice my concern being that several others were already voicing theirs. I suddenly got extremely angry.

"You idiot!" I yelled at fluttering eyes." Why the hell would you do that!? Not only could you have gotten yourself killed, but you ruined the shot! Have you got any idea how far we've come just to film this damn movie?!"

"M-movie?" she stuttered, her eyes widening and her face heating immediately regained her composure and stumbled up. "I-i um, I have to go." She rushed off across the parking lot to the bus stop, catching the door right before it closed.

"Wait!" my manager called. He sighed as he watched the bus doors close behind the small woman. "See what you did Ichigo? You ran her off! She could be seriously injured!"

"Chill Urahara, she looked fine to me, besides, she's the one that ran off," i concluded. "If she was hurt she probably would have fallen or sumthin'."

"You are so cruel..."The manager, Urahara, shook his head and dragged himself back to one of the RV's where they were currently reviewing the last bit of the tape that was recorded. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all Yoruichi, we're endangering the public. We should have just gotten a bunch of our volunteers together and-No this is great!" Urahara was cut off."w-what?" he spoke confused.

"That was fantastic!" the director,Yoruichi, stated. Look at this!" she began rolling the tape back.

Ugh..they can do whatever they want with that clip, but i want to get back to the action. The sooner we finish, the quicker we can go home. I looked over by the front of the RV where i first saw the dark-haired woman. I spotted a brown hand bag with 'Chappy' sewn into it. I walked over skeptically picking it up. Flipping open the bag i found a cell phone, wallet and a pair of apartment keys. I smirked to myself. What a lucky find. Picking up the wallet i rummaged through it, discovering a few gift cards, a credit card, lots of cash, along with a driver's license and an ID for some university. 'A collage student huh?' i thought to myself. Digging in the pocket of the wallet i fished out what looked like paper with a bunch of X's and cuss words written on them. Wait a second, these are wallet photos.'What tha'... I stuffed the pictures back in the wallet and threw it in the bag.

"Hey Urahara!"i called to my manager," I'm going for a ride, I'll be back later!" I hopped in the parked Mercedes that was still in the middle of the non-busy the keys in the ignition I revved the engine and sped down the road.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Come on!" I yelled as a slammed the back of my head against the door. I was currently sitting outside my apartment door. My keys were in my Chappy bag that was most likely spread across the pavement in a parking lot somewhere across town. Then again someone could have easily picked it up by now and there was no way I was going back to check. That was so embarrassing. I thought that guy was seriously in danger! I mean, what kind of director would have a scene like _that_ in the middle of the public? Someone could have gotten injured. I could have gotten injured, or worse, killed! I sighed, curling my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. Great, I'm not ever going to get my stuff back. My poor Chappy bag! I won't ever be able to see it again! My grandma gave me that wallet too. Oh my god! The money from this weeks paycheck was in there! What am I going to do? Aside from that where am I going to sleep? I'd be lucky if someone were to let me in the door without a pass-key, especially- a loud screeching noise suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts.

I immediately jolted up from my former resting position as a sleek silver Mercedes, that look oddly familiar, slid to a stop in front of the apartment building. Wait a second, I've heard that screech before, and I've seen that car before. It's that car. My eyes widened as I realized why it was so familiar. It's _that_ car! I quickly stood up, unsure of what to do as an orange haired man stepped out of the car. The man looked right at me as I stumbled down the stairs in the opposite direction.

"Rukia," a deep voice said semi loudly. I froze in my stance. He-he-how did he know my name?! I heard footsteps approaching me and I tensed up. What was he even doing here? How did he find me anyway, and why? The footsteps stopped right behind me. "Don't you want your bag? I was nice enough to bring it to you. Don't make me regret my decision." He had a smirk on his face, I could hear it in his voice. Wait, did he say he brought me my bag? I turned around and faced a black shirted chest. Slowly tracing my eyes upward I discovered myself peering into dark brown eyes. I heard a small cough and turned away quickly when I realized I had been gazing into the mans eyes. His smirk had faded away..

"S-sorry," I mumbled apologetically. "Um, who are you?" The orange haired man blinked.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked questionably. I scrunched up my face in thought. Looking him over I guess he did look awfully familiar. He bore a pair of filthy, dark blue jeans that had several holes in them, along with a pair of laced up military style boots. A jet black shirt clung to his body and was covered in offending dirt splotches. Around his neck there was a pair of dog tags on a long box chain. Noticing my struggle the man spoke. "I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ring a bell?" I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"No not rea-," I choked on my words. Did he just say Ichigo Kurosaki? As in _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki? My eyes widened. The-"The movie star!?" I spoke in shock. That cocky smirk drifted its way back onto his face. That was all the confirmation I needed to know just exactly who it was I was talking to. "I , um, my bag please," I stumbled over my words.I don't really know what to say, or even do.

"What?" the superstar questioned, "That's it? No screaming? No blushing? Just a bit of awkward stuttering? How lame." That's when my face heated up, but it wasn't because I was blushing.

"Is that really what you were expecting?!" I questioned extremely angry and a bit offended. "Do you really expect me to act like that after what happened no more than an hour ago? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I thought I was actually saving someones life, but no, it was all just a part of some stupid movie! If I hadn't ducked under that stupid car I would have been hurt, or killed for absolutely _nothing_! You celebrities are all the same. You only care about yourselves." I finished my ranting coldly and snatched my bag out of his hand. I sped back towards the apartment doors while steam was practically fuming out of my ears. I reached into my bag searching for my keys, finding the occupants of my wallet thrown recklessly in my bag. "And you know what else?" I said more than asked as I was struggling to unlock the door. "Just because your famous doesn't give you the right to look through other people s things." I opened the door and looked back to see if he was even bothering to listen. There wasn't a soul in sight, yet the Mercedes was still happily parked on the curb. I turned around starting to walk forward into the building," I figured you wouldn't be list-" i cut myself off when I ran into something blocking the door way. I jumped back a bit catching a scowling Ichigo in my sights.

-POV change

"Listening?" I finished her sentence, "Of course I'm listening." I stood there leaning against the door frame while holding the door open with my outstretched left arm. She looked up at the frown on my face. I knew I had taken her off guard, but that didn't change the fact that I was still pissed off. "The hell's wrong with you? You can't just assume things like that! We don't just care about ourselves, at least I know I don't. We care about our images yes, but that's because thousands of people look at us, watch us, and read about us. You wouldn't want people to know all the bad shit you've done when they look up to you, do you? And yea, I know I don't have the right to look through others people's crap, you're right about that part, but how the hell was I supposed to figure out who's stuff it was so I could return it?" I took in a deep breath, then slowly let it out. I moved my arm up so Rukia, if that's her name, could walk underneath it. She clutched her bag to her chest and walked under my arm as she continued to watch me.

"I'm, I apologize," she said when she was fully inside. I gave her a slight smile.

"it's alright," I breathed, letting go of the door and stepping inside myself. "I'm sorry too." Rukia seemed a bit embarrassed as she ducked her head slightly mumbling a small 'excuse me'. too bad for her I wasn't finished yet. I followed her up the stairs till we reached the third floor where she opened the door leading to a narrow hallway. She had glanced back at me every now and then as I made it very clear I was following her. She had walked all the way down the hall to the very last door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, turning to look at me as she spoke.

"Am I supposed to invite you in or something?"

"I would appreciate that, yes,"I said nodding my head. She backed up while holding the door open and motioned me to enter. Stepping through the door, I found a decent sized room. On the left side of the room near the entrance there was a door I could only assume was the bathroom. On the right was a short shelf with various items on it consisting of shoes, hats, scarves and another handbag. Hearing the door close behind me, Rukia quickly walked over to a pair of sliding doors containing what looked like her clothing and closed it. Inspecting the room further, i discovered a small dinning table with two chairs. Sitting atop of it was a black laptop and a sketch pad. Next to the table was a nice sized refrigerator and in the corner of the room was a blue sheeted bed with a pink stuffed rabbit on it. There was a doorway that i assumed lead to a kitchen or some other room, but I didn't bother going over to investigate it. I hmmed to myself after taking it all in. "You have a nice place here."

"Yea right,"she scoffed," Your place has to be like, ten times bigger than this."

"Actually its more like four times bigger," I corrected," but that's just a luxury I have because I have lots of money with me being famous and all." She frowned.

"I didn't really wanna know how much bigger it was.." She trailed off. "Why did you want to come here anyways?" I blushed slightly and scratched my head.

"Um, well you see.."i started. "I used my GPS to find the apartment that was listed on your keys and um, i don't exactly know how to get back to where we were filming. I don't even know where it was." She stood there with her jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," she let out her disbelief. I simply let out a shaky laugh and shook my head.


End file.
